


Аспекты языка и его применения

by May4090, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив впечатлен русским языком и решает, что самое время осваивать его и тут же применять на практике.





	Аспекты языка и его применения

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вдохновлен фиком [**Трудности перевода**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564138).  
> 2\. Транслитом выделен русский язык.  
> 3\. В тексте использована известная цитата из фильма «Кровь и бетон».

— Ты потому выбрал Бухарест? — Стив поправляет ремни парашюта максимально демонстративно. Как делают люди, которые всем своим видом хотят показать, что их без малейшей надобности загоняют в дичайшие рамки. — Тебе близок менталитет Восточной Европы? 

Баки задумывается, качает головой.

— Нет, не особо. Больше всего меня волновали вопросы логистики и… мне очень хотелось не выделяться. Максимально. Я же внешне похож на румына, ты не находишь?

Стив придирчиво оглядывает Баки, будто не помнит до мельчайших подробностей, как тот выглядит. 

— Не знаю, мне нужно сравнить.

— Но румынский на русский не похож. — Баки проверяет крепление ножа. 

Стив стоит в парашюте с видом Золушки, которую не пускают на бал. Злая мачеха в лице Баки непреклонно качает головой.

— Только попробуй его не раскрыть.

— Раскрою, — мученически обещает Стив, а затем хитро улыбается. — Я же тебе обещал. 

— Две минуты до готовности, — сообщает Наташа через коммуникатор.

Стив сокращает расстояние между ними одним решительным шагом. 

— Rodnoi moi. — Они стоят в хвостовой части джета, и уровень интимности их позиции дает возможность разве что прикрыться тенью и моральными принципами окружающих, не позволяющими подглядывать. Руки Стива оказываются на поясе Баки, а улыбка становится еще хитрее. 

— Стив, у нас полторы минуты до высадки, ты хочешь, чтобы я шел сражаться со стояком?

— Ya prosto hochu. Tebya.

— Ты все опошляешь.

Стив зарывается в волосы Баки, его дыхание — совсем рядом с ухом — очень щекотно и не менее приятно.

— Otstan’! Nam skoro prigat’, a ti chto delaesh?

— Pristayu!

— У них там все? — устало спрашивает Сэм у Наташи. — Остатки разума потеряны?

Наташа в ответ только кивает.

* * *

— Ya ved’ ne prosto tak uchil, a s polzoy. Po horoshim istochnikam. Russkiy — ochen’ vyrazitelniy.

— Ну давай, — усмехается Наташа, — впечатли нас.

— Слушай внимательно.

Они выбегают к небольшой группе вражеских боевиков. Баки даже успевает прицелиться и практически уже нажимает на курок, когда Стив отправляет ближайшего в нокаут. А затем открывает рот.

— Ublyudok, mat’ tvoyu, a nu idi syuda govno sobachye, reshil ko mnye lezt’? Ti, zasranyets vonyuchiy. Nu idi syuda, poprobuy menya trakhnut’, ya tebya sam trakhnu, ublyudok, onanist chyortov. — Стив успешно расправляется еще с четырьмя противниками, кажется, захваченными его вдохновенным выступлением не меньше, чем Баки. Даже Наташа застывает на мгновение. — Bud’ ti proklyat, idi, idiot, govno sobachye, zhlob vonyuchiy, der’mo, suka, padla, idi syuda, merzavets, negodyai, gad, idi syuda ti, govno, zhopa!

Последнее тело оседает на пол одновременно с последним высказыванием, и на мгновение в помещении воцаряется звенящая тишина.

* * *

— Так ты говоришь, что решил взяться за русский? Потому что тебя вдохновило, как на нем Барнс разговаривает? — Наташа спрашивает очень аккуратно. На Стива она смотрит так, словно опасается, что в любую секунду может спровоцировать его на очередное неадекватное высказывание.

— Я сразу понял, что он очень экспрессивный. И что на нем можно очень выразительно ругаться. — Стив выглядит невероятно довольным собой. — И даже не доходя до самой серьезной лексики. Как тебе, Бак?

— Ты сегодня сломал во мне что-то очень важное. А все так прилично начиналось. Стив, я ведь читал тебе стихи… Ты называл меня родным.

— Но звучит и правда экспрессивно, — кивает Наташа.

— Все, дожидаемся Сэма, садимся в джет.

* * *

— А мне ведь активно доказывали, что ты не такой и от тебя слова ругательного не услышишь. Вот чушь! Как будто я тебя не знаю.

— Мне хотелось тебя впечатлить.

— Стив, ты меня впечатляешь одним своим существованием. — Баки качает головой. — No segodnya — osobenno silno.

Стив снова оказывается невероятно близко к нему.

— Tak chto budem delat', kogda vernyemsa? Domoi.

Баки широко улыбается.

— Pogovorim, konechno zhe. Podrobno. I proiznosheniyem pozanimayemsya.


End file.
